Vidas Cruzadas
by Alima-hp
Summary: Harry está muy enamorado y haciendo planes para vivir con su pareja cuando acabe la escuela. ¿Lo lograra? SLASH
1. Ilusiones Destrozadas

Vidas Cruzadas

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, todos de Rowling, que se le va a hacer. Pero no ganamos nada con esta historia y cuando terminemos se los devolveremos igualitos, prometido.

Advertencia: Historia slash, es decir chico/chico, si no les gusta el tema mejor no sigan leyendo

Parejas: SS/HP, HP/DM

Bueno, esto es lo segundo que escribimos juntas y la primera historia completa (lo otro fue un capítulo de Contraluz). Este fic es un regalo muy especial para Sailor Earth, con motivo de su cumpleaños, algo adelantado. La razón es que el verdadero regalo es el capítulo 2, y ese lo subiremos el día 27, que es cuando se celebra tan grandioso acontecimiento. Besitos mosquetera, esto es para ti. Maria y Ali

Capítulo 1

Ilusiones Destrozadas

-Harry, compañero- se escuchó el grito de Ron mientras descorría las cortinas de la cama y zarandeaba al muchacho de pelo oscuro que en ese momento estaba profundamente dormido-. Son las diez de la mañana, despiértate ya.

-Hmmm- fue la única respuesta que salió del durmiente mientras ocultaba la cabeza bajo la almohada en un intento por bloquear los rayos solares que iluminaban directo en su rostro.

-Vamos, amigo, es hora de levantarse.

Un nuevo gruñido que sonó algo así como '_Ron, déjame dormir en paz'_

Ron Weasley sonrió con malicia, grandes males requerían grandes remedios, así que como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó a la cama, levantó la almohada que cubría a su amigo y susurró en su oído:

-Bueno, no me va a quedar más remedio que decirle que no puedes acudir a su cita.

Como si un rayo acabara de impactarlo, Harry se paró bruscamente, tanteando en el aire en un intento por alcanzar sus anteojos.

-Aquí tienes- Ron se los tendió muerto de la risa-. No sabía que él era un despertador tan eficiente.

Harry se colocó los lentes y miró a su amigo entre confundido y molesto.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó el moreno saltando de la cama presuroso-. Quedamos en vernos al mediodía, apenas tengo tiempo de nada- y con eso desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Ron lanzó una carcajada reflexionando en cuanto había cambiado su amigo en los últimos meses. Si bien es cierto que a él le había caído muy mal la noticia y estuvieron muchos días sin hablarse, con el tiempo comprendió que, pese a las abismales diferencias que los separaban, Harry y su pareja se amaban y eso era incuestionable. También había cambiado su opinión sobre el personaje en cuestión, claro, con un poco de persuasión de Hermione.

°°°°°°°

Harry caminaba presuroso por una calle apartada de Hogsmeade, en busca del pequeño bar que le había descrito su pareja. Era la primera vez que se veían en un sitio tan público ya que hasta ahora habían intentado mantener su relación en un bajo perfil, sabiendo lo que podía provocar el hecho de que se hiciera del conocimiento público.

Por eso le extrañaba tanto que en lugar de quedarse en el colegio, o encontrarse en la cabaña apartada que solían utilizar, esta vez hubiera decidido citarlo en el pueblo.

En ese momento encontró el lugar que estaba buscando. Una pequeña edificación de dos pisos, medio escondida en un pequeño callejón anexo. Pese a la austera fachada, al empujar la puerta de roble encontró un vestíbulo acogedor, decorado en tonos cálidos y en cuyas paredes, aquí y allá, se podían ver cuadros que Harry reconoció como copias de los impresionistas muggles.

Varias personas se sentaban en la veintena de mesas, cubiertas con manteles de vivos colores, que se esparcían por el local, y al fondo, en una amplia barra, unos cuantos parroquianos bebían y picaban mientras charlaban alegremente.

Harry paseo la mirada, escudriñando el local buscando a su pareja, hasta que lo divisó en una mesa del fondo. Mientras se acercaba, la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios fue muriendo lentamente, al darse cuenta que estaba acompañado. Una cabeza rubia y otra morena se volvieron hacia él al mismo tiempo, Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy.

Llegó hasta la mesa con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose de qué trataba todo aquello. Al llegar a la altura de ambos hombres, Severus se levantó de la silla, y acercándose al chico le sonrió.

-Hola, amor- lo saludó cálidamente, ignorando la expresión adusta del chico y acercando una silla a su lado para que se sentara-. Te extrañaba.

Cuando se sentó, todavía confundido por la situación, Harry miró por primera vez al rubio, en cuyo rostro se podía ver un ceño similar al propio.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata todo esto, Severus?- preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras, al tiempo que se giraba al hombre pidiendo una explicación.

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo- convino Harry, muy enfadado y claramente celoso-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué Malfoy te llama Severus?

-Porque me da la gana, Potter- replicó Draco con desdén-. ¿Y tú por qué lo tuteas, si se puede saber?

-Porque tengo derecho a hacerlo- replicó Harry rechinando los dientes-. Lo cual no creo sea tu caso.

-Eso crees tú- el rubio estaba rojo de ira-. Severus...

-Basta- los cortó Snape. Conocía a esos dos y sabía que si no los detenía la situación se podía poner muy fea-. Ambos tienen derecho a llamarme Severus.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Ambas exclamaciones fueron acompañadas de unas expresiones tan aturdidas que Severus no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Al notar las miradas furiosas de ambos jóvenes, y sabiendo que llevaban su varita encima, consideró más saludable dejar de reír y explicarse.

-Harry- comenzó intentando poner una expresión seria-. Draco es mi ahijado. Sin esperar a que Harry reaccionara, continuó-. Draco, Harry es mi pareja- previendo la avalancha de protestas que se avecinaba, levantó ambas manos pidiendo silencio-. Draco, Harry, ustedes dos son las personas que más amo en la vida... si voy a ser sincero, son las dos únicas personas a quien amo verdaderamente- hizo una pausa y observó a los jóvenes, cuya expresión ceñuda no había cambiado-. Necesito que se lleven bien. Por favor.

Ambos jóvenes observaron atónitos al hombre sin poder creer todavía lo que estaba pasando. Luego se miraron mutuamente con desconfianza. Después de un largo rato, Harry habló.

-No sé qué decirte, Severus- habló pausadamente-. Conoces mis sentimientos hacia Malfoy y eso no puede cambiar de un día para otro.

-Pues a mí tampoco me simpatizas mucho que digamos- gruñó Draco.

-Sin embargo- continuó Harry como si no lo hubiera oído-, por ti, y sólo por ti, trataré de comportarme civilizadamente.

-Cuanto honor- comentó Draco con ironía, pero ante la muda súplica de su padrino, cedió derrotado-. Está bien. Pero no esperes que seamos amigos- advirtió.

-No importa- aceptó Severus con una sonrisa-. Me conformo con que no salten a la yugular del otro cada vez que se vean

Pero aunque el muchacho rubio y el joven moreno no lo sabían, ese iba a ser el comienzo de una amistad que les permitiría afrontar muchas cosas en el futuro.

°°°°°°

Dos meses después de esa reunión, Harry, cubierto por la capa invisible y apoyado por el mapa del merodeador, se deslizaba furtivamente por los oscuros pasillos rumbo a las mazmorras. Al llegar frente a una entrada resguardada por un cuadro de un serpiente de ojos negros enroscada alrededor de un fénix de brillante plumaje rojo y ojos verdes, musitó una contraseña y entró con cautela, al tiempo que dejaba caer la capa invisible.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pero eso no era algo que le preocupara mayormente pues conocía ese acogedor refugio como la palma de su mano. Los sillones de cuero estratégicamente ubicados junto a la chimenea donde tantas tardes de 'retenciones' habían pasado largas horas hablando de todo y nada, acariciándose y besándose sin tregua; el enorme armario de dos puertas, pulcramente ordenado y repleto de las oscuras ropas que su pareja solía vestir; el escritorio de caoba siempre lleno de pergaminos y trabajos de pociones; la biblioteca que Severus tanto amaba, llena hasta los topes con libros que parecían estar en el filo del abismo, siempre a punto de caer, y la amplia y cómoda cama de cuatro postes, mudo testigo de tantas y tantas citas a escondidas.

Sin pensar enfiló el camino tantas veces andado mientras sus ojos se iban acostumbrando paulatinamente a la oscuridad, y se acercó a la mullida cama. La visión que lo recibió era la más hermosa que pudiera imaginar. Severus estaba profundamente dormido, el alma en paz y las facciones relajadas, mientras abrazaba la almohada sobre la que reposaba su cabeza. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando como su pareja siempre comentaba que se había acostumbrado tanto a él, que cuando no estaba tenía que dormir abrazado a la almohada.

Teniendo muchísimo cuidado para no despertarlo, retiró las mantas que lo cubrían siendo recibido por el hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Sonrió satisfecho, agradeciendo la agradable costumbre que tenía Sevrus de dormir sin ropa y procedió a quitarse la ropa. Una vez desnudo, moviéndose muy lentamente, agachó la cabeza y depositó un breve beso sobre el vientre liso, obteniendo como respuesta un estremecimiento casi imperceptible.

Todavía sonriendo se aventuró un poquito más y sopló sobre el oscuro vello que cubría la entrepierna del mago dormido; otro leve estremecimiento pero nada más. Tentando su suerte, bajó más la cabeza y depositó un tenue beso en la punta del pene en reposo, que ante el contacto reaccionó dando un pequeño salto, pero el hombre no despertó.

Con la punta de su cálida lengua recorrió suavemente toda la longitud de la masculinidad ya semi-endurecida de Severus, arriba y abajo y rodeando la punta, y se extasió al escuchar gruñidos incoherentes saliendo de la garganta del hombre en reposo y observando como la dureza crecía a ojos vistas. ¿Cómo era posible que Severus continuaba dormido?

Pero pronto despertaría, pensó con un brillo de deseo en los ojos mientras abría la boca y tomaba cuanto podía del rígido miembro que ya se erigía orgulloso ante él. Mientras sus labios subían y bajaban acariciadores, sintió como una mano cálida se posaba en su cuello y unos dedos ágiles se enterraban en su cabello, mientras Severus arqueaba las caderas y ahora sí gemía audiblemente. Sonriendo mentalmente, el joven dejó lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a subir por el estómago, lo que trajo como consecuencia un gruñido de descontento.

Pronto alcanzó la boca que se quejaba tristemente y la besó con pasión, mientras se subía a

la cama y se acostaba completamente sobre su pareja, rozando sus pieles y sus miembros

mientras la excitación de ambos crecía a pasos agigantados.

-No sabía que ibas a venir hoy- murmuró el profesor de pociones, acariciando la espalda del

muchacho y deslizando su mano hasta llegar a las suaves nalgas, donde se detuvo haciendo

caricias circulares.

-Estaba desesperado- confesó Harry sobre sus labios-. Hace más de una semana que no tenemos un encuentro a solas.

-Yo también te deseaba- musitó Severus, que a esas alturas ya había convocado un frasco de lubricante y empezaba a preparar a Harry, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su terso cuello.

-Pues lo disimulaste muy bien- en la voz de Harry se podía percibir un velado reproche.

-Recuerda que ya vienen los EXTASIs y tienes que estudiar- se defendió el hombre.

-Estás sonando como Hermione- y ante el recuerdo de la insistente chica, quien se la pasaba todo el día persiguiendo a Ron y a Harry para que estudiaran, ambos hombres se echaron a reír.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de tu amiga sabelotodo- la voz de Severus era un jadeó mientras con sus dedos frotaba la próstata de Harry quien gemía de placer-. De hecho, no quiero hablar de nada.

Viendo que Harry tampoco estaba ya en disposición de hablar, lo colocó en una posición más cómoda, se ubicó entre sus piernas, y se deslizó suavemente por el camino tantas veces recorrido y tan amado. A los pocos momentos comenzó el vaivén, entrando y saliendo cada vez con más fuerza mientras los gemidos de ambos llenaron el ambiente con gritos de felicidad y plenitud.

Un rato después, ya relajados y limpios luego de un sencillo hechizo, Harry se acurrucó entre los brazos poderosos.

-¿Y cómo van los estudios para los EXTASIs- preguntó Severus preocupado.

-Severus- le advirtió Harry-. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso cuando estamos solos.

-Lo sé, pero es importante- adujo el otro-. Muchas cosas dependen de eso.

Harry sabía a qué se refería el hombre. Habían estado hablando largamente y habían decidido que una vez terminado el año escolar Harry iría a una universidad alemana a comenzar sus estudios como Auror. Por supuesto, esa era una decisión que habían tomado luego que Severus recibiera una carta de dicha universidad invitándolo a que dictara la cátedra de Pociones Avanzadas. Ya habían planificado todo para irse a vivir juntos e incluso habían viajado por polvos floo a Colonia, donde estaba ubicada la universidad, con la idea de ver casas libres y conocer el lugar. Pero para que todo ello ocurriera, primero tenía que graduarse con buenas notas, para que le permitieran elegir la universidad que deseara.

-Lo sé amor, pero voy muy bien. Sólo he tenido algo de problemas en Pociones- lo miró apenado-. Sabes que no soy muy bueno en la materia.

Severus lo miró con preocupación.

-Siento tanto no poder ayudarte- se disculpó-. Pero si lo hiciera, de inmediato comenzarían las murmuraciones.

-No te preocupes- desestimó Harry, comprendiendo-. Además, Draco me está ayudando bastante con eso, y yo le echo una mano con Defensa.

-¿Ustedes dos se están llevando muy bien, no?- preguntó Severus, sonriendo. Luego bromeó-: Si siguen así voy a empezar a sentirme celoso.

-¿Acaso no era lo que tu querías?- Harry emitió una mueca burlona-. Pero hablando en serio, Draco me ha sorprendido. Resultó ser un gran amigo. Y no tienes por qué ponerte celoso, sabes que no puedo amar a nadie más que a ti.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Severus fingiendo duda.

-En serio- confirmo el joven con una sonrisa y se movió hasta quedar nuevamente encima de su profesor-. Y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo- declaró, antes de hundir sus labios en el fuerte cuello y sus manos en la tersa piel.

°°°°°°

Días más tarde, Harry y Severus estaban conversando animadamente en los aposentos de éste último cuando unos precipitados golpes los sobresaltaron.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la gruesa voz del maestro de pociones mientras Harry se levantaba, dispuesto a ocultarse en el baño en caso de necesidad.

-Severus, Harry. Soy yo, Draco- se escuchó la voz del joven rubio con un tono realmente alarmado.

Harry se apresuró a abrir, encontrando a su amigo pálido y con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Voldemort atacó a Hogsmeade y ahora está intentando traspasar las murallas del colegio- explicó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido en su carrera hasta allí-. Dumbledore se comunicó con el Ministerio y ya los Aurores deben estar llegando al sitio. Él me mandó a buscarlos.

-Llegó la hora ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry con la mirada hundida en los negros ojos de su pareja. Ambos sabían que la batalla final estaba a punto de empezar.

Severus no contestó, no era necesario, simplemente se limitó a abrazar y besar a su chico con calidez, musitando en su oído un tenue 'te quiero' antes de toma su varita y entregarle a Harry la suya.

-¿Andando?

Con una resolución igual de firme ambos siguieron a Draco, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que ya era inevitable.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo encontraron agrupados a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, acompañados de la mayoría de los estudiantes de los años más avanzados.

-Qué bueno que llegaron- exclamó Albus con el rostro demacrado y los ojos apagados-. ¿Están listos?

-Tan listos como podemos- contestó Harry apretando los dientes-. ¿Vamos?

°°°°°°

La batalla había sido cruenta, los maleficios volaban aquí y allá y los gritos y gemidos llenaban el ambiente. Ya el terreno estaba cubierto de los cuerpos de los caídos, de uno y otro bando, y la tienda de campaña que servía como hospital improvisado ya no daba abasto para la cantidad de heridos.

Los magos y brujas que aún quedaban en pie sabían que todo estaba llegando a su fin, se percibía en el ambiente. Harry y el Señor Oscuro llevaban un rato luchando entre si, olvidados del resto, mientras Severus, Draco, Remus y unos cuantos más luchaban contra los Mortífagos, tratando de proteger a Harry en la medida de sus posibilidades.

De repente, el hechizo de un Mortífago golpeó a Severus en una mano haciendo que perdiera la varita, al tiempo que, como en cámara lenta, observaba como su chico tropezaba con una piedra y caía al piso, blanco limpio para el rayo del monstruo que luchaba contra él.

Con una risa macabra, el Señor Oscuro levantó la varita, apuntando a Harry y gritando el maleficio imperdonable e irrecuperable, 'Avada Kedrava'. Severus observó todo y en una fracción de segundo evaluó la situación. Harry, el hombre que amaba, sólo tenía una opción y el hombre la tomó. Con un movimiento desesperado, se lanzó hacia Harry, interponiéndose en el camino del rayo y evitando que llegara a su objetivo.

Con el corazón helado por la angustia, Harry lo observó caer. Entonces la furia, el miedo a la soledad, el dolor desgarrante que sentía, el amor perdido, se combinaron para hacer que su magia creciera a niveles imposibles, y se enfrentó al ser que tenía enfrente dispuesto a destruirlo de una maldita vez.

Mientras Harry ciego de ira luchaba contra Voldemort, Draco corrió hacia Severus, arrodillándose a su lado y levantando su cabeza, y encontrando que, por no sabía qué clase de milagro, su padrino todavía respiraba musitó Severus en agonía.

-Shhh, Padrino, no hables. Ya viene la ayuda.

-Ya no... hay ... nada que...- el hombre tosió escupiendo sangre, mientras la vida se le escapaba lentamente-...nadie... pueda... hacer...

-No digas eso, ya verás que te recuperas- murmuró el rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

-Por... favor...- suplicó mirándolo con afecto-... cuida a... Harry...no... permitas...que se- un nuevo acceso de tos y más sangre-...que se...destruya...

-Padrino, tú...

-Promé...telo...-pidió de nuevo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Quie...ro...verlo- suplicó ya casi sin aliento-. ¿Dón...de está?

Draco acababa de ver como Harry terminaba de destruir a Voldemort y corría a su encuentro. El chico se arrodilló al otro lado de Severus y tomando al moribundo de los brazos de Draco, lo arrulló contra su pecho.

-Severus, mi amor- murmuró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Vol...demort?- preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

-Está muerto- musitó el muchacho acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los rasgos contorsionados por el dolor del rostro amado-. ¿Pediste ayuda?- le preguntó a Draco con desesperación.

-Ya... no hay... na...da que...hacer...Harry- Severus jadeaba por el dolor-. Sólo...espe...raba para.... des...pedirme... de ti.

-No, Severus, por favor- el llanto de Harry ya era incontrolable-. No, amor.

-Ha...rry, es...cucha. No... me... que...da mu...cho tiem...po.

-No, no, por favor.

-Es...cucha. Ne..cesi...to que... me...prome...tas que...vas a...ser...feliz...y...te...vas...a...ena... morar....de nue...vo- Severus vio como el chico lloraba y negaba con la cabeza-. Por...mí. Pro...mete...lo, por...fa...vor...

-Lo prometo- musitó Harry con voz desgarrada sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

-Te...amo.

-Y yo a ti- murmuró el joven inclinando la cabeza y depositando un amoroso beso en la boca trémula, mientras Severus cerraba los ojos por última vez.

°°°°°°

Había sido una temporada difícil para Harry. Pese al apoyo de Ron y Hermione se estaba sumiendo más cada día en un pozo de desesperación, y mientras a su alrededor la mayoría del mundo mágico celebraba la desaparición de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, él, como muchos otros, sólo era capaz de llorar sus pérdidas.

Entonces, haciendo honor a la promesa hecha a su padrino, y al inmenso deseo que brotaba en su corazón, Draco comenzó a apoyarlo y Harry, consciente que el rubio, quien también quería profundamente a Severus, probablemente era la única persona capaz de comprender su dolor, se permitió el lujo de apoyarse en él y dejar que lo consolara.

Con la ayuda de Draco pudo volver a enfrentar su vida y conseguir el ánimo suficiente para estudiar y pasar sus EXTASIs, sabiendo que Severus lo hubiera querido así. Aunque en ese momento ni siquiera sabía para qué estudiaba, pues todos sus planes e ilusiones se habían caído como un castillo de naipes.

Y con esa atmósfera, había llegado el día de la graduación. Mientras todos a su alrededor reían y hacían planes para la fiesta que iban a tener esa misma noche, él simplemente rezaba porque todo pasara ya y poderse ir lo antes posible. Él no tenía qué celebrar, todo lo que ansiaba en esta vida había sido destruido sin remedio.

Continuará......

Nota de Ali: En serio nunca, pero nunca pensé contribuir a liquidar a mi amado Sev en un fic, pero el cumple es de Sailor, y a ella le gustan los Draco/Harry, y Maria me amenazó, así que no soy moralmente culpable de mi participación en lo ocurrido. Me obligaron.


	2. Hasta el límite

Vidas Cruzadas  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, todos de Rowling, que se le va a hacer. Pero no ganamos nada con esta historia y cuando terminemos se los devolveremos igualitos, prometido.  
  
Advertencia: Historia slash, es decir chico/chico, si no les gusta el tema mejor no sigan leyendo. Este capítulo contiene lemon al final, así que si no te gusta, NO LO LEAS  
  
Pareja: HP/DM  
  
Bueno, esto es lo segundo que escribimos juntas y la primera historia completa (lo otro fue un capítulo de Contraluz). Este fic es un regalo muy especial para Sailor Earth, con motivo de su cumpleaños, ¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños, amiga!!! Te deseamos lo mejor del mundo y que te lo pases genial en este día. Besitos mil, brujita. Ah, se nos olvidaba (aconsejamos a todo el que lea que tapen sus oídos), ajam ajam.  
  
**Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Irma, cumpleaños feliz. **  
  
¡¡¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños De Parte De Estas Dos Locas!!!  
  
Por cierto, la canción que incluimos en este capítulo es una de las favoritas de Sailor, su intérprete es Myriam Montemayor y su título es "Hasta el límite", de ahí el título del capítulo.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Hasta el Límite  
  
_Si me miras fijamente  
Y te adentras en mi mente  
Si aproximas tus latidos  
A este loco corazón. _  
  
La tarde del día de graduación había llegado, los jóvenes de las cuatro casas se estaban preparando para la gran noche que los esperaba. Todos ellos se encontraban excitados y deseosos que pasaran las dos horas que quedaban para que el baile comenzara, todos menos un Gryffindor, el cual sólo tenía ganas de que acabara para poder huir de todos y refugiarse en una pequeña casita al sur de Londres que recientemente había adquirido, pensando en la cercanía que ésta tenía con la academia de Aurores en la que iba a estudiar, pues había descartado estudiar en la universidad alemana que en un principio tenía pensado, sabiendo que si viajaba allí los planes hechos junto a Severus y la persistente soledad que ahogaba su alma, acabarían con él. Deseaba morir, pero no de esa manera, y antes necesitaba hacer que su amor estuviera orgulloso de él, debía cumplir su sueño y ser Auror.  
  
Harry intentó apartar sus pensamientos durante esa noche, deseando sentirse cómodo la última noche que pasaba en el único hogar que había tenido en su vida. Terminó de acomodarse el alborotado cabello, aunque últimamente la había crecido y casi no le hacía falta tocarlo, pues le caía libremente en el rostro y la frente. Apenas terminó de vestirse con la túnica de gala y perfumarse, salió de la habitación rumbo al Vestíbulo Principal donde se vería con sus amigos.   
  
Al mismo tiempo, un joven rubio abandonaba las mazmorras y se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar.  
  
_Si entendieras lo que digo  
Tradujeras mis suspiros  
Te darías cuenta  
Que nada me importa sin tu amor _  
  
Mientras subía por las escaleras que le dirigían hacia el Vestíbulo Principal, Draco Malfoy iba pensando en los acontecimientos del último año, su último año en Hogwarts. Llevaba puesta un túnica de gala añil, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su elegante silueta. Draco era bastante alto y aunque delgado, estaba bien proporcionado. Sus ojos entre azules y grises hacían un bello contraste con el color de la túnica, mientras que su brillante pelo rubio le caía de forma natural hasta hombros, perfectamente liso.  
  
_"Esos ojos. Esos bellos ojos verdes se ven tan tristes desde que murió Severus, con él murieron su ilusión y ganas de vivir. He intentado todo para ayudarle, pues soy la única persona que puede comprender el sufrimiento que le ha causado la pérdida de Severus. No es que yo lo amara románticamente y por eso comprenda su dolor, no, sino que él fue la persona que se interesó verdaderamente por mí, incluso más que mis propios padres o familiares. Él era mi padrino, era mi verdadero padre, no de sangre, pero sí de corazón.  
  
Para todos a su alrededor era gruñón, sarcástico, y a veces retorcido y despiadado, y aún así consiguió que yo le amara como a un padre y que Harry...mi Harry en mis sueños...se enamorara de él y le entregara su vida e ilusiones.  
  
Cuando Severus nos reunió a los dos y nos explicó lo que cada uno de nosotros significaba para él, no podía creer, pensaba que mi padrino no podía caer más bajo. ¿Enamorarse de un Potter? ¿Y encima del hijo de una sangre sucia? Era asqueroso para mí en ese entonces. No puedo mentir diciendo que no me importó, odiaba a Harry y me repugnaba que estuviera con Severus, y sin embargo ahora, sólo puedo decir cosas bonitas de él. Mi Gryffindor es guapo, inteligente y cariñoso, además del mejor amigo que he tenido nunca y no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿cómo no me fijé en él antes? Ya lo sé, era demasiado inmaduro y estúpido como para fijarme en alguien como él. Mis tontos prejuicios, sumado a mi sangre limpia y a mi apellido, además del excesivo control de mi padre, me hicieron comportarme la mayoría de mi vida como un niño mimado y consentido que tenía todo lo que quería sin siquiera mover un dedo. Nunca creí que algo pudiese ser más importante que cualquiera de mis creencias, y sin embargo, estaba equivocado.  
  
Antes, en nuestra época de peleas e insultos, una cosa era reconocer que era guapo y otra muy distinta que me gustara. Fue a raíz de su relación con Severus que empecé a ver realmente quien era Harry Potter, mientras ellos hacían planes para su futuro, yo me enamoré del chico de oro.  
  
Que a veces salgo a la calle  
Y no reconozco a nadie  
Y me encuentro de pie  
Sin poder entender como fue que llegue  
  
Ahora, la única esperanza que me queda con él es su amistad, y me duele tanto verle en este estado deprimido y decaído, que no me importaría haber muerto yo simplemente para verlo feliz"_  
  
Sus pensamientos se cortaron de repente cuando al subir el último tramo de la escalera vislumbró al dueño de sus pensamientos. Había que reconocer que físicamente tenía muy buen aspecto. Harry no tenía una estatura demasiado grande, pero era bastante proporcionado y su cuerpo era delgado pero fibroso, en fin que sin llegar a deslumbrar era bastante atractivo. Iba vestido con una elegante túnica gris metálico con los puños verde esmeralda, un tono 'casi' idéntico al de sus maravillosos ojos. En fin, estaba muy presentable, salvo...salvo porque mientras en su cara no lo demostraba, sus ojos decían que no era feliz y todo era una máscara. Pero que estuviera presente en la fiesta y se hubiera arreglado para la ocasión ya era un gran logro.  
  
Cuando Draco llegó a su altura, ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde se entregarían los diplomas y posteriormente se celebraría la fiesta.  
  
_Hasta el límite del cielo yo llegue  
Hasta el límite el infierno lo toque  
Hasta el límite de todo lo que soy  
Lo que pretendo y lo que fue_  
  
El sol se estaba poniendo, dando a los allí presentes una misteriosa belleza que sólo se podía conseguir tan cerca del bosque prohibido; los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick habían improvisado un escenario muy cerca del lago, para que todos pudieran estar cómodos celebrando la entrega de diplomas mientras que los elfos domésticos se encontraban terminando de preparar el comedor para la posterior cena. Las filas de bancos poco a poco eran ocupadas por los estudiantes de las cuatro casas de la escuela, dejando las diez primeras para los graduados. Una vez que todos estaban acomodados, Dumbledore, se preparó para hacer su habitual discurso, aunque esta vez sería muy diferente a los de los últimos años.  
  
-Queridos alumnos y profesores, aquí se termina otro año más en Hogwarts, el peor año que la escuela ha tenido. Lo primero quisiera recordar a las víctimas que cayeron en la última batalla ocurrida hace cuatro meses. Cuarenta y dos alumnos que ahora deberían estar aquí disfrutando de este día memorable, murieron a manos de los Mortifagos, diecinueve de ellos deberían recibir hoy su diploma, lo recibirán sus padres en representación suya, aunque eso no es nada comparado con lo que cada uno de ellos merecería recibir. Lo justo sería que pudiesen vivir y nadie les hubiera arrancado la vida, pero gracias a su sacrificio el mundo mágico está una vez más a salvo, aunque al más alto coste. Gracias queridos alumnos- Dumbledore suspiró audiblemente, mientras observaba los rostros dolidos y desesperados de los jóvenes y los padres alrededor suyo, deteniéndose en una intensa mirada verde cargada de pena. Intentando coger fuerzas para seguir hablando de los héroes de la guerra el director continuó-, también quisiera mencionar y dar mis más sinceras gracias, al profesorado caído en la batalla, gracias a esos siete valientes las víctimas entre los primeros cursos se redujeron considerablemente.  
  
Quisiera recordar a la persona que se sacrificó a si mismo por salvar al único que podía acabar con el terror, al profesor Severus Snape. Severus interceptó la maldición que iba dirigida al _chico que vivió_, Harry Potter. Su sacrificio salvó la vida de Harry, permitiéndole después de una cruenta lucha entre ambos acabar con Voldemort para siempre. Gracias Severus, te recordaremos siempre.- El director sabía perfectamente que Severus no había salvado a Harry Potter "el chico que vivió", él se sacrificó por salvar a Harry, el que era su amor y su vida, dio su vida a cambio de la persona amada-. Y por supuesto que también tengo miles de agradecimientos a todos los Aurores y ciudadanos que cayeron en la batalla, al igual que a los que ayudaron y salieron vivos o heridos. Y lo más importante, agradecerles infinitamente a cada uno de ustedes el esfuerzo y la constancia que pusieron en esta maldita guerra, y que nunca dejaran de luchar, incluso mientras veían como sus amados familiares, amigos y compañeros caían. Y las últimas palabras que dedicaré esta noche van dirigidas a nuestro salvador, a Harry Potter. Nuestro valiente amigo aún a riesgo de su vida y después de sufrir grandes pérdidas durante la batalla, luchó contra Lord Voldemort valientemente y acabó con él, consiguiendo librarnos del terror oscuro por segunda vez en su vida, gracias Harry, vivimos gracias a ti.  
  
_Hasta el límite del cielo te busque  
En el viento y el silencio te encontré  
Ah y no llegaste a ver....lo mucho que te amé_  
  
Dumbledore terminó con estas palabras su discurso, para después proceder a entregar sus títulos de graduados a todos los alumnos, que fueron pasando uno tras otro estrechándole la mano al director y a sus profesores. Una vez terminada la ceremonia, cada uno de ellos se dirigió al gran comedor, donde los esperaba la cena y fiesta.  
  
Los estudiantes se agolpaban en las puertas del comedor, esperando la ansiada hora de que el banquete diera comienzo. Habían decorado el techo del mismo con cuatro grandes estándares de las casas de Hogwarts, dejando en el medio el escudo de dicha escuela. Las mesas eran redondas, con espacio para diez personas en cada una de ellas y estaban cubiertas por un fino mantel en color blanco con el ribete en un azul clarito, a juego con el tapizado de las sillas. Por fin pudieron entrar y empezar a sentarse en el sitio elegido, ya fuera acompañados de su pareja o amigos. Un menú muy variado estaba servido ya en la mesa, recordando a los muchachos el banquete que se ofreció para los campeones del torneo de los tres magos hacía más de tres años, pero lo más extraño para todos fue encontrar que en cada mesa de los estudiantes graduados, había dos botellas de vino tinto.   
  
_Si decides enterarte  
Si me dejas acercarme  
Si pudieras ser honesto  
Con tu propio corazón _  
  
Harry se había sentado con Draco, su mejor amigo desde hacia unos meses; también estaba acompañado de las parejas Ron y Hermione, Lavender y Neville, Susan y Terry, y Blaise y Pansy. La cena transcurrió tranquila mientras hablaban de temas tan triviales como qué harían cada uno de ellos a partir de ese momento, Quidditch y el nuevo Ministro, así evitaban hablar de la guerra, aunque en los pensamientos de los diez se encontraban sus seres queridos y sus compañeros perdidos.   
  
Casi ninguno de ellos tocaba el vino, el contenido de alcohol de éste podía resultar muy poco agradable para quien nunca lo había tomado, así que sólo gente acostumbrada a su sabor lo probaba, como en el caso de Draco, Pansy o Blaise, que tomaron una copa cada uno en el transcurso de la cena. Pero ellos no eran los únicos, Harry bebía también y no por que le gustara, sino porque quería ahogarse en esa burbuja irrompible e inquebrantable en que nada te sucede ni te afecta y en la que sólo te sumerge la consumición de alcohol o drogas en general, quería olvidar por una noche. Olvidarse del sufrimiento y las ganas de gritar en medio del salón que quería morir. Sí, tal vez fuese el héroe, el salvador de todos, el que había arriesgado su vida para librar a los demás, pero también era el que perdió todo en el transcurso del conflicto. Mientras los demás seguían su vida y la disfrutaban, él había perdido la suya, la que tenía nombre propio, Severus. Una copa y otra, y otra, y Harry estaba sumergiéndose en un estado de embriaguez que estaba cumpliendo su cometido, olvidar por esa noche, aunque eso significase que al día siguiente tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza y unas náuseas espantosas.  
  
_Si entendieras lo que digo  
Tradujeras mis suspiros  
Te darías cuenta  
Que nada me importa sin tu amor _  
  
Después de cenar comenzó el tan ansiado baile. Pese a que Harry no quería bailar, primero se vio arrastrado a la pista por todos los componentes de su mesa, para bailar al ritmo de las marchosas canciones de las brujas de Macbeth, y después una de sus baladas junto con una Hermione que mientras bailaban, le abrazó con todo el cariño y protección que le podía brindar en ese momento, y Harry agradeció el gesto con un suave beso en la frente de la chica.  
  
Una vez terminada la canción el Gryffindor fue a las mesas de bebidas y mientras se servía el ponche especialmente preparado para los dos cursos superiores, dado que contenía un poco de Whisky de fuego, unos ojos grises seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Harry llevaba un rato sentado en una de las sillas mientras bebía y miraba con nostalgia hacia la zona de profesores, estaba tan bebido y absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su rubio amigo se dirigía hacia él.  
  
Antes de que ni siquiera pudiese parpadear, un jalón le llevó directamente a los brazos de su amigo, quien le estrechó contra si mismo mientras le arrastraba hacia la pista de baile. No era nuevo ver bailar a dos hombres juntos, en el mundo mágico las relaciones homosexuales eran tan comunes como las heterosexuales, y dado que Harry pasaba tanto tiempo con Draco, más de uno creía que su relación iba más allá de una amistad.  
  
_Que a veces salgo a la calle  
Y no reconozco a nadie  
Y me encuentro de pie  
Sin poder entender como fue que llegue _  
  
Ambos se movían suavemente por la pista de baile, los brazos de Harry estaban alrededor del cuello de Draco y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras que los brazos del rubio estaban posados en la cintura del Gryffindor. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, mientras sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y sutiles, estaban tan concentrados en la música que ni cuenta se dieron que habían llegado a los jardines. Draco estaba en el cielo, pues sabía que nunca iba a tener a Harry tan cerca como en ese instante, aunque le dolía que estuviera así con él sólo por el estado de embriaguez en que se encontraba, se conformaba con oler la esencia que emanaba del pelo Harry, el fresco aroma a hierbabuena estaba excitando sus sentidos, algo por lo que Draco se sentía tremendamente culpable. Pero no así Harry, que estaba tan bebido qué no sabía lo que se hacía.  
  
Comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello del Slytherin, cosa que sobresalto a Draco, quien retrocedió unos momentos temiendo la propia reacción de su cuerpo. Harry ignoró el retroceso del rubio y siguió avanzando en un camino de besos suaves hasta encontrarse con la boca de Draco, que fue besada suavemente por el moreno. Draco al principio se negaba a participar, ¡pero era Harry! Era el chico del que estaba enamorado quien estaba besándole, aunque sabía perfectamente que en el fondo Harry no era consciente de sus actos. El rubio intentó separarse, pero los brazos de Harry le trajeron más para si mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, lo que consiguió un estremecimiento del rubio y que todas las barreras que éste había creado para resistirse al toque y los labios del moreno, cayeran una tras otra.  
  
_Hasta el límite del cielo yo llegue   
Hasta el límite el infierno lo toque  
Hasta el límite de todo lo que soy,  
Lo que pretendo y lo que fue _  
  
-Ha...rry, no sabes el tiem...po que llevo dese...ando sentir...tus labios. Me...gustas tan...to, ojalá esto no ter...minara- Draco jadeaba, mientras la boca de Harry devoraba a la suya. Sentía que no estaba bien lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, pero estaba demasiado enamorado del Gryffindor para perder quizás la única oportunidad en su vida de estar así con él.  
  
-Mmm, te deseo, necesito tu calor- Harry besaba cada centímetro de la cara y cuello de Draco, mientras sus impacientes manos recorrían toda la piel que se ponía a su paso-. Vamos a otro sitio más privado, ¿Dónde sugieres?- El moreno no tenía mente para pensar, sólo tenía una fuerte excitación y su mente no recordaba nada, sólo sentía la necesidad con la que su cuerpo deseaba al chico que tenía enfrente.  
  
-Yo tengo un cuarto para mi solo, ¿te gustaría ir allí?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Sí, vamos- ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio, deseando más intimidad. Aunque sus amigos notaron cuando salieron bailando al jardín, ni se enteraron cuando ambos se fueron hacia las mazmorras.  
  
_Hasta el límite del cielo te busque  
En el viento y el silencio te encontré  
Ah y no pudiste ver _  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada a las habitaciones de las serpientes, el retrato que lo custodiaba les pidió la contraseña y Draco no tardo en dársela. Una vez que entraron se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio, que por prefecto de Slytherin y Premio Anual no compartía con nadie.  
  
Una vez que cruzaron el umbral, sin ninguna ceremonia Harry se abalanzó contra Draco besándole con fiereza, casi haciéndole daño. Draco le respondió más tranquilo, consiguiendo que el moreno se tranquilizase y parara un poco esa ansia de dominar que le estaba sorprendiendo. Las manos de los chicos vagaron por sus cuerpos arrancando gemidos ahogados y frases incoherentes. En un rápido movimiento, ambos se deshicieron de sus túnicas, lanzándolas abandonadas al suelo.  
  
Gradualmente Harry iba acercándose a la cama, haciendo que el rubio caminara de espaldas. De un suave empujón, el Slytherin quedó tumbado sobre la cama con un apasionado chico encima de él, que le besaba y mordía en el cuello, dejándole marcas rojizas a causa de la presión de sus labios y dientes. Bajando sus manos por el plano torso, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del rubio juguetonamente, bromeándolo con un beso por cada botón desabrochado, consiguiendo así que el chico se retorciera de placer contra la cama. Una vez que la camisa estuvo completamente abierta, Harry ayudó a Draco a incorporarse para quitársela completamente.  
  
_Hasta el límite del cielo yo llegue  
Hasta el límite el infierno lo toque  
Hasta el límite de todo lo que soy,  
Lo que pretendo y lo que fue _  
  
Con ágil movimiento, Draco cambio de puesto, quedando encima de Harry. Empezó a desabrochar la suya, mientras iba recorriendo con su lengua cada parte de piel expuesta del torso del moreno, quien gemía audiblemente debido a la gran excitación que le provocaba la suave y juguetona lengua. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón, la cual abrió, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a masajear la más que evidente despierta virilidad, lo cual consiguió que Harry comenzara a mover sus caderas suplicante, apurando a su compañero a continuar. Draco rió por la reacción del otro mientras seguía jugueteando, pero esta vez bajando sus pantalones mientras sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel expuesta, hasta que se deshizo de ellos lanzándolos al suelo.  
  
Harto del juego de Draco, Harry tomó el control, volviendo a quedar arriba. Abrió la cremallera del pantalón del otro y rápidamente, sin ninguna ceremonia, los bajó, y comenzó a besar la evidente excitación que se vislumbraba a través de los boxer del rubio y empezó a mover los dedos sobre ésta, consiguiendo que se endureciera rápidamente bajo su tacto. Lentamente se deshizo de los boxer, para después tomar su pene y plantar pequeños besos en la punta, mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus testículos. Decidió probar una nueva caricia, así que colocándose sobre las piernas del rubio comenzó a lamer su erección, siguiendo las palpitantes venas, consiguiendo roncos gemidos como premio, por lo cual terminó con su agonía introduciendo el pene del rubio en la cálida cavidad de su boca, succionando y subiendo de arriba abajo hasta que sintió que pronto acabaría y pasó a la siguiente fase.  
  
_Hasta el límite del cielo te busque  
En el viento y el silencio te encontré   
Ah y no pudiste ver... lo mucho que te ame _  
  
Convocando un frasco de lubricante, acarició la estrada del Slytherin, arrancando verdaderos gemidos de placer del otro. Harry comenzó a introducir el primer dedo, moviéndolo suavemente en el interior de su acompañante hasta que tocó el bulto del placer, su próstata, momentos después introdujo un segundo dedo, para después repetir la acción e introducir un tercero.  
  
Draco se movía buscando los dedos de Harry, mientras sentía un placer que le nublaba los sentidos, y soltó un gemido de frustración cuando el otro saco sus dedos. Sacándose los boxer, y con su erección en completo auge, colocó un cojín en las caderas de Draco, y procedió a abrir sus piernas.  
  
_Si me miras fijamente  
Y te adentras en mi mente  
Si aproximas tus latidos  
A este loco corazón... mi loco corazón_  
  
Comenzó a introducir la cabeza de su pene en la entrada del otro, arrancando un pequeño gemido de dolor, así que esperó unos segundos hasta que el otro se acostumbró a la intrusión. Cuando Draco le hizo una seña para que siguiera, Harry empujó suavemente hasta entrar por completo en él. Momentos después comenzó una danza entre ambos, en la cual sólo se distinguían suspiros de placer y lujuria.  
  
-Ahhhh, más, dame más Harry, quiero que me ames, quiero tenerlo todo de ti- Draco, que sentía estas palabras de corazón, nunca imaginó las consecuencias que las mismas le traerían.  
  
-Ohhh, por Merlín me siento tan bien, esto es fantástico  
  
Moviéndose frenéticamente, ambos se acercaban cada vez más hasta el deseado orgasmo. Cuando Harry sintió que estaba muy cerca, buscó el pene del otro y comenzó a masajearlo.  
  
-Wow, no agu...anto másss, ahhh- Draco se corrió entre ambos cuerpos, haciendo que sus músculos internos aceleraran el orgasmo de Harry.  
  
-Ahh, ohh.  
  
Cuando ambos habían acabado, Draco beso tiernamente al otro, quien le devolvió el beso y le atrajo junto a si, al momento ambos estaban dormidos, de camino al mundo de los sueños.  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
A la mañana siguiente, el rubio despertó sintiéndose extrañamente cálido y protegido, Recordando la noche pasada, había sido todo tan hermoso. Se giró sobre si mismo, y con una sonrisa llena de ternura, se quedó largo rato observando dormir a su Harry, antes de levantarse, tomar una bata del armario y desaparecer por la puerta del baño.  
  
Harry, con todo el movimiento, se despertó momentos después, desconcertado y con un inmenso dolor de cabeza. A tientas buscó los lentes y se los puso con cierta dificultad, mientras parpadeaba para identificar el lugar donde estaba.  
  
La habitación era fría y oscura, extrañamente parecida a las dependencias de Severus en las mazmorras, y por un momento olvidó la realidad y se sintió vivo de nuevo. Pero al instante comprendió, no era su cuarto. No estaba el sofá verde frente a la chimenea ni el retrato de Severus y él encima de la repisa. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Y por qué estaba desnudo?  
  
En ese momento, un sonriente Draco salía por la puerta que comunicaba con el baño.  
  
-Draco- murmuró algo más tranquilo.  
  
-Hola, Harry- saludó el rubio feliz, mientras se acercaba a la cama-. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Terrible- confesó el Gryffindor-. Se me parte la cabeza y estoy mareado-. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
-Estás en mi habitación- contestó Draco, a quien la sonrisa se le había borrado de repente.  
  
-¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿Y por qué estoy desnudo?  
  
-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?- musitó Draco con dificultad.  
  
-Pues sé que estaba bebiendo mucho, quería olvidar mi tristeza y por un momento lo logré- miró a Draco con desesperanza-. Creo que tomé mucho vino y....espera, ¿tú me sacaste a bailar, verdad?  
  
-Sí- afirmó Draco-, bailamos un buen rato.  
  
-Pero a partir de ahí, te juró que no recuerdo nada- continuó, sin notar el gesto de dolor en el rostro del rubio-. Hasta ahora, que desperté dormido en tu cama.  
  
-No recuerdas nada- repitió Draco más para si mismo que para Harry, sintiendo como una pesada losa caía en su corazón, una losa que sellaba el fin de su felicidad.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Nota de María: ¿Yo? ¿Obligar a Ali? ¡¡¡Si era ella la que me amenazaba con la varita a golpe de crucios sólo para que aceptara el affaire de la pareja Harry/Sev!!! Y tuve que negarme a pasarlo de ahí, ¡¡¡mis contusiones por la maldición lo demuestran!!! Todo sea por el cumple de nuestra mosquetera.

Jane Eyre Parker: Hola Cris!! Nos alegra que te haya gustado, pero yo que tú no diría muy alto que prefieres los Harry/Draco a los Harry/Sev, pues Ali es una apasionada defensora de la parejita e cuestión. Gracias por tus palabras, todo se hace con mucho cariño para vosotros. Besitos de las y un abrazo de Ali.


	3. Noticias inesperadas

  
  
Vidas Cruzadas  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, todos de Rowling, que se le va a hacer. Pero no ganamos nada con esta historia y cuando terminemos se los devolveremos igualitos, prometido.  
  
Advertencia: Historia slash, es decir chico/chico, si no les gusta el tema mejor no sigan leyendo. Este capítulo contiene lemon al final, así que si no te gusta, NO LO LEAS  
  
Pareja: HP/DMCapítulo 3 

**Noticias inesperadas**

Draco se levantó como autómata, haciendo esfuerzos inauditos por no gritar la angustia que le llenaba el pecho, y se encaminó al baño. Entró y respiró profundamente tratando de serenar su alterado estado de ánimo, tomó un pequeño frasco del gabinete y llenó un vaso con agua. Cuando regresó a la habitación, una fría máscara cubría sus facciones a la perfección; sólo los grises ojos delataban su angustia, pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado en su propio malestar como para notarlo.

-Toma- le dijo mientras le entregaba el recipiente y el vaso con agua-. Es una poción un tanto desagradable pero muy efectiva para curar los efectos de la resaca.

-La conozco- musitó Harry con tristeza, observando el líquido ambarino antes de tomarlo de un trago, haciendo una mueca de asco-. Severus la utilizaba en ocasiones extremas- una tibia sonrisa cubrió su rostro al recordar esas ocasiones, pero desapareció de inmediato-. Entonces, ¿me explicas cómo llegue a tu habitación y por qué estoy desnudo?

Draco buscó con desesperación una excusa en su celebro todavía embotado por el dolor. ¿Qué decir? Jamás, jamás le contaría lo que había pasado, si había algo que le parecía aún peor que su desamor eso era su lástima. Nunca le confesaría cuan destruido estaba. Pero Harry seguía mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué decir?

Entonces, su mirada se posó sobre las ropas que al despertar esa mañana había recogido del suelo. Sopesó la situación, las prendas estaban a un lado impecablemente dobladas. Por una vez en la vida agradeció internamente su meticulosidad y su manía de que todo estuviera perfectamente ordenado.

-Mientras estábamos bailando te sentiste muy mal- explicó la historia que acababa de urdir- así que salimos al jardín para tomar un poco de aire. Como no mejorabas, quise llevarte a la enfermería pero me pediste que no lo hiciera, no querías que Madam Pomfrey te viera en ese estado. Sugerí tu dormitorio pero también te negaste, aduciendo que estarían tus compañeros de cuarto, así que como tengo habitación propia decidí traerte aquí.

En el camino vomitaste, y como pensé que te haría bien, en lugar de lanzarte un hechizo limpiador te quité la ropa sucia y te metí en la ducha.

-¿Y con eso no me desperté?- preguntó Harry. Ya que su dolor estaba cediendo gracias a la poción, podía coordinar mejor sus pensamientos.

-Lo hiciste- afirmó el rubio-, pero debiste beber tanto que ni siquiera de eso te acuerdas.

-¿Y por qué estoy manchado de semen?- preguntó, observando su estómago absolutamente intrigado.

¡El semen!. Demonios. Se le había olvidado que se quedaron dormidos agotados así que ni siquiera se echaron un hechizo limpiador.

-Ni idea- dijo Draco, con una máscara de inocencia en el rostro-. Imagino que tuviste sueños húmedos.

-Supongo- medito Harry con tristeza-. Imagino que estuve soñando con Sev, siempre me pasa.

Draco tenía ganas de gritar. ¡No se había corrido por Severus! ¡Se había corrido por él!, por sus besos! ¡Maldición, ese semen ni siquiera era de Harry! ¡Era de él!

-Sí, supongo que eso fue lo que pasó.

-Bueno- dijo Harry levantándose y enrollando la sábana alrededor de su cintura-. Es mejor que me de un baño. ¿Puedo usar tu ducha?

-Claro, es la puerta del fondo- indicó el rubio.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- preguntó, mirando alrededor intrigado.

-Como te dije, estaba sucia- explicó Draco apresuradamente-. Pero no te preocupes, ya le lancé un hechizo limpiador- se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ropa y se la entregó-. Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy- dijo el moreno con una tibia sonrisa-. Estoy convencido de que algún día serás un esposo excelente- y sin agregar nada más se dirigió al baño y desapareció tras el umbral.

Draco se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada por un largo rato. ¿Un esposo excelente? No, nunca lo sería porque nunca se casaría. No al menos que pudiera sentir por esa persona lo que en ese momento sentía por Harry, y estaba seguro de que eso sería completamente imposible. Luego de comprender que sus ilusas esperanzas de una relación con Harry acababan de morir definitivamente, lo único que le esperaba era un futuro de inmensa infelicidad.

°°°°°°°°

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

Draco se quedó mirando extrañado a la bonita muchacha que plantada frente a él lo miraba con ojos interrogantes.

-¿A mí?- preguntó mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, a ti- contestó Pansy poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Desde que nos graduamos, y de eso ya hace un mes largo, has estado actuando muy extraño- una sombra cruzó el rostro de Draco, que el chico disimuló al instante, pero no pasó desapercibida para la muchacha, no en balde habían sido los mejores amigos durante los últimos siete años.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Claro que lo sabes- afirmo ella tajante, antes de añadir-: ¿Tiene algo que ver con Potter?

-¿Con Harry? ¿De qué hablas? Harry no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Draco, soy yo, Pansy, ¿recuerdas? Quien te consoló infinidad de veces cuando ya no soportabas más la angustia de ver a Harry con Snape. La única que conoce tus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?

Draco se la quedó mirando con tristeza mientras dos gotas cristalinas pugnaban por escapar de los grises ojos. Ella tenía razón, había sido su confidente por muchos años, la primera a quien le habló de sus miedos cuando descubrió sus inclinaciones sexuales, con la única que se permitió llorar de impotencia por su amor no correspondido. Y necesitaba hablar o la angustia que cerraba su pecho lo destrozaría. Así que rindiéndose al fin, se dejó caer sobre un sillón, inclinó la cabeza mesándose los cabellos con el fin de serenarse, y comenzó a hablar. Pansy lo dejó desahogarse hasta el final, sin interrumpir ni una sola vez.

-Y eso fue todo- terminó Draco con expresión sombría-. Nos despedimos en la estación al llegar a Londres y no he sabido más de él.

-¡Pero que cabrón!- exclamó Pansy que estaba furiosa-. ¿Cómo se atrevió el maldito Potter a hacerte semejante guarrada?

-No Pansy, no digas eso- lo defendió Draco de inmediato-. Harry no hizo nada, estaba muy borracho y no recordaba nada.

-¿Estaba muy borracho para recordar pero no para follarte ¿verdad?- siguió despotricando, cuando de repente notó que su amigo estaba más pálido de lo habitual-. ¿Draco, te sientes mal?

El rubio no pudo contestarle. Se levantó apresuradamente y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Pansy lo siguió verdaderamente preocupada y observó como su amigo se arrodillaba frente a la poceta y vomitaba sin control.

Luego de mucho rato, Draco logró controlarse, se sentó en el pisó y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría losa de la pared. Pansy mojó una pequeña toalla con agua fresca y se inclinó para lavarle el rostro y el cuello.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó preocupada. Cuando el rubio asintió, agregó-: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sentiste mal así de repente? ¿Comiste algo extraño en la cena de anoche?

-No- denegó el chico-, sólo lo habitual. A decir verdad, llevó varios días así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Con mareos, y náuseas, especialmente en la mañana.

Pansy lo miró atentamente. Su amigo realmente estaba extraño, y esos mareos y esos vómitos. ¿Sería...? Pero no, no podía ser eso, no podía tener tan mala suerte ¿O sí?

-¿Has tenido algún otro síntoma? ¿Algún cambio en tu magia?- preguntó rogando porque lo que sospechaba no fuera verdad.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, en un par de oportunidades me salieron mal unos hechizos, pero lo atribuí a mi estado de ánimo, además de deprimido he estado muy distraído.

-Puede- murmuró Pansy más para si misma que para él, antes de agregar-: ¿Todavía tienes en uso el mini laboratorio de pociones de la Mansión?

-Sí, claro- contestó Draco-. Luego de lo de Voldemort y lo que pasó con mis padres- una sombra cruzó sus facciones-, vine y deseché todo lo que tenía que ver con las artes oscuras, pero el laboratorio todavía lo conservo, es un excelente pasatiempo.

Pansy hizo una mueca, jamás pudo lograr entender cómo a Draco le podía gustar una materia como Pociones.

-Entonces vamos. Tengo que preparar una poción, los ingredientes son comunes así que lo más seguro es que los tengas en el stock.

-¿Una poción? ¿Una poción de qué? Si es contra las náuseas ya tengo una- protestó Draco.

-No, no es contra las náuseas.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió realmente intrigado.

-Espera y verás. No voy a decirte nada hasta estar segura- declaró Pansy rotunda.

-Pero...- Draco intentó argumentar.

-Ya te dije que no. ¿Me llevas al laboratorio?

°°°°°°°

-¡Ya!- exclamó Pansy mientras vertía un cucharón de poción en un envase y le lanzaba un hechizo para enfriarla-. Lista.

-Ya era hora- gruñó Draco que parecía mosqueado.

-Dímelo a mí- replicó ella con un suspiro de alivio y un tono sumamente irónico.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que si la poción hubiera tardado 10 minutos más en cocerse, hubiera metido tu linda cabeza en el caldero- contestó medio risueña medio enfadada-. ¿Sabes que cuando quieres eres realmente fastidioso?

-¿Y tú? Media hora preparando la dichosa poción y sin querer decirme para qué es.

-Bueno, dejémoslo por la paz- pidió la chica, al tiempo que le tendía la taza-. Tómatelo todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y encima pretendes que me tome esa cosa? No señorita, al menos no hasta que me expliques de qué se trata.

-¿Ya no confías en mí?

-Sí, pero...

Al ver su duda, Pansy le lanzó una sonrisa y suavizó el tono.

-Anda, tómalo- le pidió-. Es sólo una prueba sencilla, en cuanto vea el resultado te explicaré de qué se trata.

A regañadientes, el chico tomo la vasija y se bebió el contenido de un tirón.

-Yaggg, sabe a rayos- se quejó Draco-. Te juro que si este brebaje me mata, me convertiré en fantasma y te espantaré el resto de tu vida.

-Sí, aja- musitó Pansy con una sonrisa, desestimando su amenaza-. Ahora tienes ganas de orinar ¿no?

-Pues ya que lo menciones, sí.

-Toma este recipiente, ve al baño y tráeme una muestra.

-Pero para qué...

-¿Por una vez podrías hacer lo que te digo sin protestar?

-Vale- aceptó Draco a regañadientes, y dando media vuelta se dirigió al baño más cercano. A los pocos minutos regresó echo una furia, en su mano el recipiente contenía una sustancia azul brillante-. ¿Se puede saber que demonios me diste?- espetó mientras tendía a Pansy el recipiente con la muestra de orina.

Ella se lo quedó mirando un largo rato antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Siéntate Draco, tenemos que hablar.

°°°°

-¿Embarazado? ¿Dices que estoy embarazado?

-Sí.

-No, Pansy, eso es imposible. Yo soy hombre, no puedo estar esperando un bebé.

-Los embarazos masculinos no son frecuentes pero han habido casos, Draco.

-¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura, es sólo una estúpida prueba?

-Es una prueba infalible, Draco. Cien por ciento confiable.

-¿Pero cómo...?- repitió el muchacho con desconsuelo.

-Por lo que sé sólo los varones de unas cuantas familias tienen ese privilegio, pero no sé más allá, lo escuché una vez por pura casualidad.

-¿Y como puedo averiguar?- preguntó Draco desolado-. Mi madre anda huyendo y mi padre... ya sabes.

-Sí, mi madre también se está escondiendo y mi padre muerto- agregó Pansy furiosa-. Maldito Voldemort. Por su culpa nuestras familias están destruidas y nosotros tenemos que cargar con el estigma de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Tranquila, pequeña- musitó Draco, abrazándola-. Con Voldemort muerto verás como poco a poco las cosas se tranquilizan y logramos demostrar que nuestras madres son inocentes de todo. Y luego, con el tiempo, todo se irá olvidando, ya verás.

-¿Y nuestros padres?

-Se equivocaron y cosecharon lo que sembraron- dijo Draco con tristeza-. Y nosotros tendremos que vivir con ello.

Permanecieron mucho rato en silencio, abrazados, consolándose mutuamente. Al fin, Pansy deshizo el abrazo y miró fijamente a Draco.

-Ya sé quien nos puede contar más sobre el embarazo masculino- señaló un poco más animada-. Mi bisabuelo Michael.

-¿El abuelo de tu madre?

-Sí. Él fue un medimago muy reconocido en su época y sé que incluso atendió partos complicadísimo, probablemente hasta atendió algún embarazo masculino, y si no, seguro que sabe del tema. Tenemos que hablar con él.

-¿A qué esperamos entonces?

°°°°°°

-Abuelo- gritó Pansy, abalanzándose sobre un venerable anciano de larga barba blanca y ojos bondadosos.

-Vaya, hijita- saludó el hombre abrazando efusivamente a su bisnieta antes de alejarla ligeramente-. Déjame verte. Estás convertida en toda una señorita, y muy linda por cierto- luego se giró hacia Draco aún sonriendo-. Y tú caballero, ¿cómo estás? Hace siglos que no te veía, desde que eras un mocoso que perseguía a mi vieja gata para abrirla y ver cómo funcionaba eso del corazón.

-Muy bien, señor Donovan- el rubio retribuyó el saludo enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello de sólo recordar todas las travesuras que Pansy y él habían hecho-, es un gusto volver a verlo- terminó, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Y a qué viene esa formalidad ahora?- preguntó el hombre dándole un breve abrazo que dejó a Draco desconcertado, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño-. Para ti sigo siendo el abuelo Michael- luego su rostro se enserió y miró fijamente a ambos jóvenes-. ¿Y qué los trae por aquí?

-¿No puede ser el simple hecho de querer saludarte, abuelo?- preguntó Pansy con gesto inocente.

-Claro, y yo soy la reencarnación de Merlín- ironizó el anciano sonriendo nuevamente-. Vamos, desembuchen.

-Bueno, abuelo, verás- comenzó Pansy buscando la palabras. Al final decidió ir directo al asunto-. ¿Qué sabes tú acerca del embarazo masculino?

El hombre se la quedó observando profundamente extrañado, antes de voltear a mirar a Draco, quien había enrojecido súbitamente y miraba la punta de sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta.

-¿Estás embarazado, Draco?

Al oír la voz serena, el joven alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos grises en los del anciano, pero al no encontrar palabras, no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

-¿Estás seguro?- los ojos del anciano sólo reflejaban comprensión y afecto, por lo que Draco, ya más tranquilo, se animó a contestar.

-Sí, señor. Pansy me hizo una prueba.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?

-Una infalible, abuelo- intervino la muchacha-. Utilicé una poción que usaba mamá y...

-¿Qué tal se yo determino si esa prueba es tan infalible como dices?- la cortó el anciano antes de mirar nuevamente a Draco-. Vamos, acompáñenme a mi estudio y veremos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Siguieron a su anfitrión hasta unas puertas dobles de roble que se abrieron ante un gesto de la mano del dueño de casa. Pasaron a un aposento cálido y confortable y el hombre se dirigió de inmediato a un hermoso armario de vidrio y madera, en cuyo interior, cuidadosamente envasados en hermosos frascos de cristal tallado, se apiñaban un centenar de pociones diversas. Sacó uno de los recipientes que contenía un polvo anaranjado y sacó una pizca con una minúscula cucharilla destinada a tal fin.

-Extiende la mano, Draco. Con la palma boca arriba.

El muchacho la tendió con cierta reticencia y el medimago echó la sustancia y la frotó sobre su palma ligeramente. De inmediato la poción cambió de color hasta llegar a un verde brillante.

-Parece que ese invento tuyo tenía razón, Pansy- dijo con cierto desdén hacia las pociones modernas-. Sí, Draco. Definitivamente, estás embarazado.

Draco soltó la respiración que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo y su rostro se oscureció. Por unos instantes había tenido la ilusión de que todo no hubiera sido más que un estúpido error.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- preguntó, tratando de entender.

-¿Tus padres no te hablaron de esta posibilidad?- ante la negativa del muchacho, continuó-: No puedo entender tamaño descuido. Pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Vengan, vamos a sentarnos y les contaré de que se trata.

Los guió hacia unos cómodos sillones de cuero repujado en color café que estaban en un ángulo de la habitación. Luego que todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, convocó un servicio de té y galletas, y sirvió para todos una generosa taza de la reconfortante infusión, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Verán, en tiempos antiguos, cuando el mundo mágico estaba formado por apenas un puñado de familias de magos de sangre pura, vivía un mago, un druida muy, muy poderoso, más poderoso que el mismo Merlín. De hecho, mucha de la magia que llegó a manos de Merlín, fue legado de Malkian, que así se llamaba este mago.

Lo cierto es que los descendientes de estas pocas familias de magos eran mayoritariamente varones, apenas había unas cuantas brujas, por lo que todos comenzaron a preocuparse pensando que en pocos años tendrían que empezar a mezclarse con los muggles y se perdería la pureza de sangre.

-Las tontas ideas de Voldemort y mi padre- musitó Draco en voz tan baja que apenas se le escuchó.

-Sí, pero en otro sentido- explico Michael Donovan-. Los magos de aquellos tiempos no despreciaban a los muggles, pero tenían miedo que si empezaban a mezclarse se perdería su cultura y a la larga desaparecería su magia.

Entonces a Malkian se le ocurrió una idea para evitar que esto sucediera. Decidió lanzar un hechizo a las familias, un encantamiento muy antiguo y poderoso, cuyos orígenes se pierden en los albores de la humanidad. Tan poderoso que sólo un mago tan fuerte como Malkian era capaz de lanzar; pero ni siquiera tenía capacidad para encantar a todas las familias, así que tuvo que elegir una veintena.

-¿Y en qué consistía el hechizo?- preguntó Pansy realmente intrigada.

-A eso iba. Por medio de este encantamiento, los descendientes varones de las familias elegidas podían concebir y dar a luz sus propios bebes, con el adicional de que todos los bebes concebidos de esta forma resultarían hembras, lo que contribuiría con el tiempo a equilibrar la balanza de proporción de sexos en todo el mundo mágico. Eso sí, para que la concepción se produjera ambos varones debían pertenecer a alguna de las familias elegidas.

Por otra parte, en el caso de que cualquier miembro de la familia se casara con una bruja, sin importar su familia, o si una de las brujitas provenientes de estos embarazos se casaba con un mago ajeno a las familias, igualmente los hijos varones de la pareja heredarían el privilegio de embarazarse, siempre y cuando el otro padre fuera también descendiente de una de las familias elegidas.

-Pero no entiendo, cómo es posible que nadie sepa de esto- preguntó Draco, cada vez más asombrado.

-Pues al principio muchas niñas nacieron de esta forma, así que con el tiempo había cada vez más brujas y las uniones entre magos de estas familias se fue haciendo menor. Más adelante, sin poderlo evitar, muchos magos y brujas se enamoraron de muggles y excepto por algunos pocos, la idea de la pureza de sangre se fue perdiendo. Además, algunas de las familias elegidas fueron desapareciendo, en su mayoría diezmadas por las diferentes guerras por las que pasó el mundo mágico, e incluso un par de ellas en una epidemia que ocurrió un par de siglos atrás. En la actualidad sólo 6 familias conservan ese privilegio.

-Seis familias- repitió Draco, pensativo-. ¿Quiénes?

-Los Malfoy, por supuesto- contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva-. Por eso no entiendo que ignoraras el asunto. Debieron advertirte para que estuvieras prevenido.

-Mis padres no hablaban de demasiadas cosas conmigo- respondió Draco, desestimando el punto-. ¿Cuáles son las otras cinco familias?

-Déjame pensar- musitó el anciano frunciendo el entrecejo-. Los Adams, los Bonn, los Zabbini...- dudó un segundo, concentrándose-, los McNair.....ah, claro, y los Potter.

-Mierda- susurró Draco en forma imperceptible ante la mención del último nombre pero el anciano lo alcanzó a oír.

-¿Potter?- preguntó realmente asombrado-. ¿El otro padre es Harry Potter?

Draco sólo bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó.

-Ya veo- musitó el hombre, pero no dijo nada más, se limitó a poner una delgada mano sobre el hombro del rubio-. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a tener al bebé?

¿Si iba a tener al bebé? Claro que iba a tener al bebé. Era suyo... y de Harry. Por supuesto que lo iba a tener.

-Claro- dijo de forma rotunda-. El problema es que no sé qué hacer, a dónde ir, dudo que en San Mungo tengan idea de cómo tratar un embarazo masculino.

-Por eso no te preocupes- lo tranquilizó el anciano-. Hay un joven medimago en San Mungo, Donald Richarson, que es especialista en embarazos delicados. Aunque nunca ha atendido un embarazo masculino, estuvo un buen tiempo conmigo estudiando casos teóricos y está muy preparado; además, yo puedo asesorarlo de ser necesario.

-Gracias- musitó Draco con una tibia sonrisa.

Después de despedirse del anciano, Pansy, notando que Draco estaba muy alterado, lo llevó a un tranquilo parque ubicado en las cercanías de su casa. Los dos muchachos caminaron en silencio por un largo trecho, hasta que se sentaron en un banco, bajo un frondoso árbol.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó la chica tomando la mano de Draco y aferrándola con fuerza, con la intención de darle algo de ánimo.

-No sé- confesó el rubio-. Estoy tan confundido.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?

-¿A quién?

-¿Cómo que a quién, Draco? A Potter. Deberías decírselo.

-No sé- hundió la cabeza entre las manos con desesperación-. ¡Merlín, Pansy, qué voy a hacer!

La chica se condolió de la desesperación del muchacho, así que lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo meció como si fuera un niño pequeño. Mucho rato después el rubio se levantó, se limpió lo ojos con la manga de la túnica y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-A dónde vas?- le preguntó Pansy preocupada.

-Tengo que pensar- y sin otra palabra, se alejó con paso cansado.

Pansy se le quedó mirando sin tratar de detenerlo. Su amigo debía enfrentar a sus demonios y debía hacerlo solo.

°°°°°°

-Buenos días, Sanador Evan- saludó Draco a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto y fuerte, en cuyo negro cabello comenzaban a despuntar unos cuantos hilos plateados.

-Señor Malfoy, que sorpresa- contestó el hombre estrechando la mano que le tendía el rubio-. No lo esperábamos hasta la semana entrante.

-Pasaba por aquí y sentí la necesidad de entrar a verlo- explicó escuetamente-. ¿Cómo sigue?

-Igual- informó el medimago con cara seria-. Ya sabe que no es mucho lo que podemos hacer por...

-Sí, lo sé- lo cortó Draco abruptamente, no necesitaba que le repitieran lo que había oído infinidad de veces-. ¿Dónde está?

-En el jardín- dijo el hombre mirando hacia la puerta que comunicaba con los amplios jardines que rodeaban el hospital-. En el lugar de siempre.

Con paso pausado, Draco se dirigió resueltamente hacia el lugar señalado. Traspasó las amplias puertas de cristal y salió hacia un hermoso jardín, casi un bosque. Se encaminó por una vereda que partía hacia la derecha y después de caminar unos cinco minutos, lo encontró sentado en un banco de piedra, bajo la sombra del un inmenso árbol, un lugar asombrosamente similar al en el que unas horas antes había estado conversando con Pansy.

El hombre rubio estaba como siempre, sentado con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, abrazándose a si mismo y balanceándose adelante y atrás, en un movimiento pausado e interminable.

Draco recordó el diagnóstico que habían hecho los medimagos luego que fue herido por una maldición durante la batalla final. Aislado del mundo que lo rodea. Sin sensaciones. Sin control sobre sus actos reflejos. Condición irreversible. Nada que se pueda hacer.

Evocó al hombre antes pletórico de vida y se hizo un nudo en su estómago, al tiempo que sus ojos se anegaban contra su voluntad. Lucius Malfoy había sido un Mortífago peligroso, pero también era su padre. Tal vez no había sido el padre más amoroso y tierno, pero lo había tratado bien y él lo quería.

-Hola padre, ¿cómo estás hoy?- lo saludó al llegar a su lado.

No hubo respuesta pero Draco no se sorprendió. Sabía que nunca la habría.

-Ya veo que las enfermeras me hicieron caso- musitó, tomando un cepillo que estaba tirado a los pies de Lucius y empezando a cepillar con delicadeza el áspero cabello antes brillante y ahora tan deslucido-. Dicen que no vale de nada, que el deterioro de tu cabello es otro de los efectos de la maldición- el cepillo seguía acariciando, mientras el hombre continuaba su eterno balanceo, adelante, atrás-, pero estoy seguro que algo se conseguirá. De hecho, estoy desarrollando una poción nueva, verás que pronto tu cabello será el de siempre.

Sabes, me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazado- la mano que cepillaba se detuvo una fracción de segundo antes de seguir su labor-. ¿Por qué nunca me advertiste que esto podía ocurrir? Y ahora estoy perdido, no sé qué hacer. Pansy me sugirió que le dijera a Harry, porque él es el padre de mi bebé. Sé que si estuvieras consciente me estarías maldiciendo hasta el infinito. Pero no pude evitarlo, padre, me enamoré.

Y aunque todo esto sea un desastre y no sepa que voy a hacer con mi vida- el cepillo seguía su monótona labor-, aún así estoy feliz. Voy a tener un bebé, y del hombre que amo. Y será una niña, ya me lo dijeron. Espero que saque los hermosos ojos de Harry. Será hermosa y la voy a querer mucho, y se lo voy a demostrar de una manera en que tú y madre nunca fueron capaces de demostrarme a mí, y...- la congoja que llenaba su pecho comenzó a derramarse en cristalinas lágrimas-. ¡Merlín padre¡ ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Posó el cepillo en el asiento al lado de Lucius e inclinándose, por primera vez en su vida depositó un suave beso el la mejilla de su padre. Cuando se levantó, una luz de determinación brillaba en sus ojos grises. Se lo diría a Harry. Su hija tenía derecho a conocer a sus dos padres y él no podía negarle ese privilegio.

-Adiós, Padre- musitó, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al edificio.

Allí quedó el hombre rubio balanceándose, aislado del mundo, sin ningún cambio, aunque por la esquina de una de sus ojos se deslizó furtiva una lágrima perdida.

°°°°°

"_Pues aquí estamos" _pensó el hombre rubio parado frente a un pequeño y elegante edificio ubicado en una zona residencial de clase media. "_Tú puedes, Draco. Los Gryffindor no son los únicos valientes, adelante. Tienes que enfrentarte a él para poder continuar. Sin importar lo que diga tienes que hablar con él"_

Con este último pensamiento, caminó con su elegancia habitual y traspasó el umbral de entrada, luego se dirigió a los ascensores. Antes de despedirse en la estación, Harry le había entregado un papelito con los datos de su nueva residencia."_Cuarto Piso, número 45_" pensó, mientras entraba en el elevador, respirando con fuerza para tranquilizarse. El sonido que avisaba la llegada al piso le produjo un ligero sobresalto, había llegado la hora, ahora o nunca.

Salió del pequeño espació y se dirigió a la derecha, pero cuando iba a cruzar la esquina, vio que la puerta marcada con el número 45 se abría abruptamente. Instintivamente, se quedó tras la esquina conteniendo el aliento, observando.

-Ahora regreso- decía un pelirrojo que salía en esos momentos con muy mala cara, dejando la puerta medio abierta-. Definitivamente, que cruz con las mujeres- rumiaba para si mismo-. Se me quedó el postre- continuó, imitando la voz de Hermione con bastante gracia-. Y encima se empeñó en venir en carro y estacionamos a dos malditas cuadras. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido llegar con polvos floo- el gruñido se perdió en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Draco.

"_Por suerte parece que la comadreja quiere hacer ejercicio y bajó por las escaleras"_pensó Draco aliviado, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era encontrarse con Ron Weasley.

Se acercó cautelosamente hasta la puerta. Al parecer Harry estaba con Hermione, en ese caso le pediría hablar a solas, pero si había alguien más regresaría en otro momento. Rogaba por que no fuera así, no sabía si podría reunir el valor necesario para regresar

Se acercó hasta la puerta, ocultándose detrás para que no lo descubrieran, e intentó escuchar las voces del interior.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad?- preguntaba Harry en ese momento con un dejo de burla en la voz-. Para deshacerte de Ron.

-Culpable- aceptó Hermione con voz risueña-. Quería hablar contigo, y con Ron presente es imposible. Y si hubiera venido a verte sola y él se entera hubiera armado un escándalo de proporciones astronómicas.

Se escuchó la risa alegre de Harry y Draco sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

-Pero va a regresar enseguida- objetó el moreno.

-Ni creas- replicó Hermione-. Dejamos el auto a dos cuadras y... digamos que va a tener ciertos inconvenientes para abrirlo.

-¿Lo hechizaste?- la voz de Harry sonaba incrédula.

-Un par de hechicillos de nada, pero nos dejará un buen rato libre.

De nuevo la risa ronca y de nuevo un escalofrío de deseo en Draco.

-Harry- habló la chica en tono serio y el aludido dejo de reír al momento-. No puedes continuar así.

-¿Así como?- preguntó fingiendo ignorancia, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amiga.

-Vives encerrado aquí rumiando tu pena- dijo ella con voz clara y dolida-. Comes mal y duermes peor. Ni siquiera te has acercado a la Universidad de Aurores, y apeas te queda un mes para poderte inscribir.

-Lo pienso hacer, Hermione.

-¿Cuándo?

-Un día de estos.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo y nada- de repente el tono de la chica dejó de ser reprobatorio y se volvió más comprensivo-. Harry, tienes que superar lo del Profesor Snape, encontrar otra persona y seguir con tu vida. Volverte a enam...

-Ni lo menciones- gritó Harry, mientras Draco se estremecía de angustia-. Nunca- el muchacho enfatizó sus palabras-, nunca me voy a volver a enamorar o a establecer una relación seria. Jamás.

Draco sentía cada palabra cayendo en su corazón como plomo.

-Pero eres un hombre joven- argumentó la muchacha-, con necesidades y...

-Si te refieres a sexo, no te preocupes, eso se consigue con facilidad- replicó Harry con crudeza-. Pero nunca será más que eso, un buen polvo y nada más.

Draco se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared. Sentía que se ahogaba y todo le daba vueltas.

-Harry, no me refiero a eso y lo sabes- insistía la chica-, sino a algo más profundo, un afecto, alguien que...

-Nunca- la interrumpió su amigo-. Ya te lo dije, sólo amé a un hombre en mi vida y lo amaré hasta que muera.

Draco ya no fue capaz de escuchar más, así que dio media vuelta y corrió. Su cerebro repetía incesantemente Nunca, sólo sexo, un buen polvo, nunca más. Corrió hasta llegar a la calle y salió espantado, para seguir corriendo hasta que se detuvo una cuadra más lejos tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Nunca. No, no podía decírselo. Conocía a Harry y estaba seguro que insistiría en apoyarlo y proteger a su hija. ¿Pero por qué? Por lástima, pura y maldita lástima. No, eso jamás.

Y con esto en mente se lanzó a correr nuevamente hasta perderse calle abajo, sintiendo que ahora si estaba todo definitivamente perdido.

Continuará.....

Reviews 

**Malena: **Gracias por tus palabras . Severus, por supuesto, es un angelito (habló Ali) que está protegiendo a sus chicos desde el cielo de los magos jaja. Besitos

**Zhakdna-yhizet**: Pobrecito mi Sev (hablo Ali) ¿por qué no lo quieres? Bueno, esperamos que la historia te siga gustando. Besitos


End file.
